


公与私

by shinrayokugo



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 我真的很爱写吃醋诶！





	公与私

是从什么时候开始的呢？辛巴德比自己高得高得高。  
不，该说辛巴德一直都是贾法尔需要抬头去瞧的身高吧，鉴于他欠揍的脑袋从来都需要伸长手去敲。不过之前（也许）也有并不是差太远的年月吧，或者是他们初次见面时锋芒毕露的冷艳杀手时期，或者是竭尽全力从黑商手里营救辛巴德的商会事业之星时期，多希望当时有一个魔导士能够给他和辛巴德来一张合照、影像或者建个模。什么都好，就是想知道自己和他曾经也有过的比肩同高的日子是怎样的。  
肯定要比现在威风得多，至少贾法尔是这么想的。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？他站在辛巴德旁边就像个小媳妇一样喋喋不休偶尔炸毛，连他自己都不想变成这个样子，可是不自觉呀，不自觉。  
贾法尔把酸疼的脖子靠在椅背上左右摇晃，耳际响起咬骨肉相连般干脆的声音，把头上的帽巾摘掉后不愉悦可算得以在闷热的天气中得到解脱。双手双脚摊开、完成任务的时刻真是无法比拟的美妙。更重要的是他现在是一个人，随心所欲，不用站得硬邦邦的，笑得假惺惺地去对待辛巴德国王和他尊贵的却不一定惹他喜欢的宾客。  
难以忘记今晨他冒着细雨去给他妈的宾客礼数招待，“看在你是重要客人的份上老子就饶了你吧”心态始终牵拉住他绷紧的引线直到那个该死的客人说出对他的辛巴德王轻蔑的看不起的话，更微妙的是护主的正要大打出手的贾法尔居然被迎面走来的辛巴德制止他眼中的“正义行为”（好吧，在辛巴德的眼里大概是“有损利益行为”）。他迅速敏捷有力量的手居然会被他的王牢牢攥紧，当他不屈正直地用瞪着他唯一的王，强力让手腕的筋骨都颤抖时，想要出的拳还是被辛巴德的手抓稳。夏日的衣服薄得清凉，辛巴德的手硬是给贾法尔抓出了一身汗。  
所以，是从什么时候开始自己打不过辛巴德了？？饱受被身高碾压之痛的十五六岁吗？  
贾法尔抓起自己的双标“咻”地扎中辛巴德送给他的几串樱桃。  
百发百中并且宝刀未老，他在心里给自己喝彩。

日头西沉，辛德利亚的宴厅既不冷清也不热闹，出席的客人享受着美食，辛巴德也只是久不久说上几句。贾法尔站在进门右侧的柱子边上，远远地和辛巴德面对面。换做平常，贾法尔毫无疑问是八人将里离辛巴德距离最近的，跟担心有一天有魔装有功夫的辛巴德被安了“远离贾法尔一米就会爆炸”的炸弹似的。然而，今天不是平时啊，辛巴德对他笑了好几次都只得到了“不想搭理你”的眼神——政务官是王的政务官，可是不开心也是可以耍脾气的。  
然而门边那块的低气压貌似放轻了一些，辛巴德偷偷瞥了一眼，贾法尔不在原地了。很不巧，他发现这小子坐在了今早他想殴打的那位客人旁边，挑着眉毛嚣张的很。  
不晓得情况如何，他端起一杯酒就离开座位，朝每个方向的客人敬起酒，顺便在看贾法尔的时候露出了几分严肃认真，而贾法尔俏皮地眨巴了几下双眼，马上又收起笑容翻了个白眼。  
几个意思啊？？？辛巴德倚在迦尔鲁卡的桌子边上掩着嘴问。  
“是客人主动叫贾法尔过去的。”迦尔鲁卡无辜地耸肩：“要不要我来舞段剑炒气氛？”  
“驳回。”辛巴德冷漠地回到座位，巴不得这顿饭赶紧吃完，反正饭前就把一切事情都办妥了，现在不过是简单的看似真诚的告别罢了。  
贾法尔这边，这个貌相还不错的客人在用“今早差点和我起争执的小伙子”邀请他坐下来之后便好像什么矛盾都没有发生一样和贾法尔聊起了无关紧要的话题。起初有些介怀的贾法尔后来以国家大事为重，以大人有大量为由也跟他认真地聊起来。  
我可是一个公私分明的人，贾法尔从心里向辛巴德炫耀着。  
不对，哪些是公，哪里有私？  
质疑词语用错的贾法尔脑袋空白好了一会儿，给正在进行的对话也造成了影响。而那位客人兴许是明白话不投机半句多，挽起贾法尔的手郑重地握了起来。  
当贾法尔还在想“他倒是机灵”的时候，他的腰被紧紧地托住，接着整个人被拉起来，等反应过来，辛巴德已经拉着双腿坐久了有些许麻痹的他走远了，这么说起来辛巴德方才和客人道别的态度也是蛮高冷的——皮笑肉不笑的一句“我找我的政务官有事，打扰”。  
晚上没有雨，月亮和星星全部就位，如果是在海边，估计很是漂亮吧。  
“辛，你要带我去哪儿啊？”贾法尔的腿已经恢复到可以紧跟辛巴德的步伐，他们的距离渐渐缩短到肩并肩，贾法尔的手则仍然被牵得紧紧的。  
“免得你出丑。”辛巴德终于把速度调至了散散心模式。  
“谁出丑啊？你哪只眼睛看到我出丑了？”贾法尔果不其然是款易燃品：“今早是他先说你怎样怎样不好的，我知道我当时可能不理智，可是今晚我也没打算跟他打起来好吧？”  
“我才是那个别人眼中的辛德利亚老狐狸，所以别人怎么说我没关系啊，况且也不是第一次了吧？雨把你淋坏了才会让自己给别人占便宜吧？什么时候该打什么时候不该打不能判断吗？”  
“什么占便宜？什么跟什么？啊？”  
在贾法尔想要进一步弄清楚状况时，辛巴德搂过他就吻了起来，两双眼睛两根舌头激烈地战斗起来。  
啊，这个比他高得高得高的男人因为搞错了一点小事情急坏了、暴露了。  
专属辛巴德的可爱又亲密的政务官，大概该区分好忠君与爱情了。


End file.
